


True Colors.

by PurpleAgo



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ot2017 - Fandom, Ragoney
Genre: Drama, M/M, RagoneyOS, peques, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/pseuds/PurpleAgo
Summary: Agoney cree que ha perdido los colores, los suyos y los de Raoul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoise/gifts).



> True Colors nace a través de una iniciativa que llevamos a cabo distintas autoras del fandom, bajo el hashtag RagoneyOs, donde podéis leer más al respecto y comentar los OS que se publicaron y van a publicarse. Publiqué mi OS en wattpad, en la fecha que me tocaba, pero he decidido que voy a subirlo aquí. Sin embargo, lo haré en distintos capítulos, como creo que es mejor para la historia, porque tendrá continuación y no tiene demasiado sentido subir todo lo que subí a wattpad junto (lo hice así porque me parecía lo mejor, ya que todo el mundo iba a subir un OS). 
> 
> Espero que os guste, de corazón y, si es así, podéis dejar un kudo o un comentario, me hará muchísima ilusión y me ayudará a seguir escribiendo.

El timbre suena con insistencia. 

-¿Quién es?

La voz de Agoney, aún algo infantil, comienza a adquirir la cadencia, los tonos, los detalles y sutilezas, de alguien más maduro. 

La desconfianza queda patente en la aridez con la que formula su pregunta. 

-Soy Raoul. 

Raoul, por el contrario, responde casi en un gritito agudo, provocado por los nervios que le atraviesan de arriba a abajo. 

-¿Raoul?

-Llevo viviendo en la casa de enfrente durante años, no me creo que no te sepas mi nombre- responde, animado por la irascibilidad que le produce que no le reconozca. 

Quizá es porque él siempre ha tenido muy claro su nombre. 

_Agoney._

Suena distinto a los nombres de los demás, suena suave y misterioso, y no puede evitar que sus labios lo dejen escapar como si se tratase de una pluma. 

Raoul reconoce el sonido de las llaves girando en el interior de la cerradura. 

La puerta, amarilla, se abre sólo una rendija. 

-No te voy a comer- dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Puedes abrir del todo. Además, tengo las manos ocupadas. 

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Agoney, claudicando. 

-Vengo a traeros unas velas.

-¿Velas?

Raoul se siente idiota, pero, a pesar de todo, continúa. 

-Mi madre... mi madre me ha pedido que os las traiga, porque ya hay demasiadas en casa.- Alza los brazos, enseñándole la fuente en la que las ha traído.- Yo he pintado la base. 

Agoney se acerca, su nariz casi tocando las velas. Puede oler canela, manzana y naranja. 

Son planas, la base es metálica y endeble, pero Raoul ha pintado pequeñas espirales de colores en ellas. 

-Mira-Raoul aparta el recipiente en un gesto brusco y algunas saltan, a punto de caerse,- si no te gustan, las tiras en cuanto te metas en tu casa. Así mi madre se queda tranquila. 

Agoney las coge en silencio, se interna en la casa y las deja sobre la encimera de la cocina. 

-Gracias.- Se encoge de hombros, con una mano en el cuello en un arranque de timidez. 

-No hace falta que seas tan efusivo, ¿eh? Ya te he dicho que las puedes tirar- Raoul pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta para cruzar la calle, pero no llega a dar dos pasos cuando Agoney vuelve a llamarle. 

-¿Me dejarías verte pintar algún día?

Agoney está a punto de salir corriendo, volver a su casa y fingir que no ha dicho nada. 

Raoul sólo asiente. 

Ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien por qué. 

-El viernes por la tarde, después de la academia. A las...

-¿A las seis?

-A las seis, en mi casa. 

Ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien por qué, pero es que Agoney se pregunta si Raoul olerá igual que sus velas y si su ceño se fruncirá al concentrarse para pintar en una superficie tan pequeña. Y si los colores de las espirales se retorcerán desde su pincel hasta sus entrañas. 

Raoul se pregunta quién es Agoney desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Sólo quiere una oportunidad para descubrir quién se esconde tras esa puerta amarilla. 

-No faltes- le amenaza Raoul, con una mano en el picaporte de su casa y el dedo índice de la otra alzado hacia él. 

-No lo haré- susurra Agoney, pero él le escucha. 

Él siempre le ha escuchado. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hace mucho tiempo que Raoul no pinta, hace mucho que las imágenes no llegan a él con la suficiente fuerza para querer inmortalizarlas. 

Hace mucho que está sumido en una desesperación silenciosa en la que no sirve de nada expresarse como lo ha hecho siempre. 

El silencio ha sido todavía más intenso esos días; Raoul se da cuenta de ello cuando se sienta en el alféizar acolchado y aparta la cortina para ver lo que ocurre al otro lado de la calle. 

-La madre de Ago está destrozada. 

Raoul quería a su madre con una intensidad de la que nunca se había avergonzado, pero la quería más aún ese momento. La cabeza gacha, la mirada perdida en las gotas de agua del fregadero y las manos enroscadas en un paño de cocina deshilachado. No sería una imagen extraña si Raoul no pudiera perseguir con la mirada la curva que el dolor forma en su espalda. 

Y sus palabras, demasiado hoscas, para esos labios que son los más amables. 

-Sois amigos, ¿no? 

-Sí, mamá, ya lo sabes. 

Pero el 'sí' se le atraganta, como si estuviera envuelto en ácido. 

_Como si no fuera del todo verdad._

-Tienes que cuidarle, hijo, se merece que estés ahí. 

Raoul asiente, otra vez. 

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- se atreve a preguntar, aunque ya lo sabe. La ha escuchado a hurtadillas desde la escalera, esa misma mañana, la ha escuchado intentar consolar a la madre de Ago, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y a su madre llorar. 

Pero no lo entiende demasiado bien hasta que le ve. 

Ago baja del coche y cierra de un portazo. 

Su padre le ofrece el brazo, pero Agoney le aparta en un gesto brusco. 

Le observa caminar y sabe de inmediato que es demasiado deprisa, justo antes de verle caer sobre los tablones de madera del porche. 

Raoul le imagina levantarse en su mente, como en sus recuerdos, apoyando la palma de la mano en el suelo con cuidado, flexionando las rodillas y usando los talones para impulsarse. Le imagina con esa sonrisa que pone cuando se despista y comete algún fallo, después esconde los dientes y aprieta los labios, pasándose la mano por el pelo. 

Pero Ago no es el de siempre y Raoul sabe que no va a volver a serlo, cuando nada de lo que hay en su mente ocurre. Agoney permanece en el suelo unos minutos, encogido en posición fetal, con los puños apretados. Desde allí, casi puede sentir como inunda sus pulmones para sentarse y, aunque no lo ve, imagina las lágrimas bailando en sus ojos. Agoney las dejaría caer y humedecer su ropa. No lo hace. Sus manos recorren su rostro hasta eliminarlas, recorriendo obsesivamente sus párpados, volviendo a cerrar los puños entorno a su pelo. 

Glenda, apoyada en una muleta, consigue llegar al porche y le dice algo que Raoul no acierta a entender. 

Es entonces cuando mira hacia la ventana y Raoul se echa hacia delante, posando la palma sobre el cristal. 

La mirada de Agoney permanece fija, hasta que la mano de Raoul se arrastra hasta su muslo, haciendo un ruido desagradable al descender por la ventana. 

Y, aunque sepa que algo ha cambiado, algo visceral y demasiado importante como para seguir esperando que Agoney sea el mismo, Raoul siente un pinchazo en las costillas cuando Agoney entra en su casa y no le saluda. 

No le saluda. 

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pinchazos. Es incapaz de evitar acordarse de todas sus sonrisas acompañadas de ese gesto que nunca había pensado que iba a echar de menos. 

Recuerda, incluso, la primera vez. 

 

Tienen 10 años y Agoney ha ido a su casa para verle pintar.  

Y, al cruzar la calle, antes de abrir la puerta, le mira y esboza una sonrisa, despacio. Levanta el brazo y agita la mano. 

Tenían 10 años y aquel fue el comienzo de su amistad. 


	3. Chapter 3

La situación es muy distinta al otro lado de la calle. 

-Deja de hacer eso, se te van a desintegrar los brazos- le dice Glenda, con tono de reprimenda. 

Ago le nota algo raro en la voz, quizá es compasión, porque la Glenda que él conoce le habría golpeado la mano, mucho más brusca. 

No le contesta. Baja los brazos con desgana. Odia el olor a hospital y ambos lo llevan con ellos desde hace días. 

_Al menos no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que deje de notar que está ahí._

Por mucho que arrugue la nariz y se restriegue los brazos no hay manera de eliminarlo. Se ha colado incluso en la ropa limpia que su madre les ha llevado al hospital. 

Necesita ducharse, volver a oler a él mismo, a casa. 

Su padre no deja de hablar, sus palabras y la música se entrelazan en sus oídos formando una amalgama sin sentido. 

Habla del retorno a casa, de la pierna de Glenda y de sus puntos, los de la cabeza y los del torso. 

Y de su vista. 

Y todo lo hace en positivo, como si fuera a curarse de un segundo a otro, por estar entre sus sábanas y con sus padres y no en la habitación del hospital. 

Desde el accidente, si hay algo que odie más que la compasión, es la positividad. Esa actitud de _Mr. Wonderful_ le duele tanto como los puntos de las costillas, cuando se levanta y le tironean de la piel, su propia piel, rota por lugares extraños, cosida precariamente. 

-La cicatriz no será demasiado grande- le había dicho la enfermera que le cuidaba por las mañanas. 

-La cicatriz de las costillas no- le había contestado él, dirigiendo sus ojos al informe que ella tenía entre las manos. 

La velocidad del coche se reduce; están entrando en su calle. 

Siente los últimos metros en su estómago, que se revuelve cada vez más conforme avanzan. 

Su padre le abre la puerta y le ofrece el brazo para apoyarse. 

Él cierra y le aparta. 

No debería estar ayudándole a él a caminar, sino a Glenda. 

Va hacia el porche, deprisa, los pulmones le arden y necesita estar solo. 

Se tropieza con el escalón. 

No lo ha visto. 

_No lo he visto. No lo he visto. No lo he visto._

Aprieta los puños, como si así, ejerciendo presión sobre el pensamiento con las manos, pudiera eliminarlo. 

Tiene que levantarse, pero dilata el momento. 

_Me lo merezco._

Escucha la muleta de Glenda, sus pasos descoordinados y la respiración agitada. 

_Es mi culpa._

Se sienta y reconoce la humedad de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. 

Le gustaría dejarlas caer. Siempre ha creído que la tristeza no ha de reprimirse. 

_Pero es demasiado._

Se pasa las manos por las mejillas, por los párpados, cerrados, y por el pelo, del que tira mientras intenta coger aire.

_Inspirar. Espirar. Inspirar. Espirar._

-Tienes que parar, tienes que parar ya- le dice Glenda, y sabe que si pudiera le golpearía con la muleta o con el pie. 

_Inspirar. Espirar._

_Eso intento, Glenda._

_Inspirar. Espirar._

_De veras._  

-Te está mirando. 

Y no hace falta que diga nada más. 

Ambos saben de quién habla y ambos saben que es suficiente para que pare. 

_O para que huya._

Le ve tras los cristales. 

El pelo, desordenado. La mano, solitaria, expectante, la única manera de saber que le ha estado esperando todos esos días de silencio. 

No es capaz de ver más, porque no consigue enfocar bien la mirada. 

Y, aunque pudiera, ¿de qué serviría?

Ago recuerda, casi al mismo tiempo que Raoul. 

 

Estuvo toda la tarde en su habitación. 

Al principio era incapaz de verle pintar. Quiso retener toda la información posible de las paredes de su cuarto, de su escritorio, de los pósters, de las fotografías. 

Ese había sido su primer error, porque en el lienzo y en la forma en que Raoul colocaba el brazo y en el tiempo que pasaba allí, perdiendo toda concepción del espacio y el tiempo, estaba todo lo que necesitaba para conocerle. 

Recuerda el revoloteo en su estómago al darse cuenta de ello, cómo los colores parecían atravesar sus pensamientos y su columna vertebral, cómo formaban hilos y raíces y se llenaban de plumas al llegar a sus dedos. Los colores pasaban de su brazo al lienzo, transformándose en las alas que el chico siempre llevaba plegadas. 

Entonces no supo si aquello que sentía en la base del estómago y que subía por la tráquea era excitación, excitación por saber algo que nadie más sabía, porque tenía la certeza de que nadie más conocía así a Raoul, como él, como aquellas tardes que en el fondo del paladar sabían amarillas. 

Se sentía afortunado, cada una de esas tardes, cada minuto que pasó con Raoul desde el primero, con 10 años, lo atesoraba en su mente. 

Pero nunca fue muy hábil con las palabras y, por eso, intentaba decírselo todo cuando cruzaba hacia su casa y se paraba para mirarle. Una sonrisa que siempre esbozaba despacio. 

_¡Me siento afortunado!_

Eso le gritaba con ella, cada milímetro que sus labios se extendían eran el amarillo, el naranja y el azul que Raoul le pintaba cada tarde, entre las costillas. 

Y, después, alzaba el brazo, agitaba la mano. 

Una promesa de un día más, del día siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente, juntos. 

 

Ago, en el presente, no levanta el brazo, ni agita la mano y, por supuesto, tampoco sonríe.  

¿Cómo va a hacerlo?

No es capaz de enfocar otra cosa que su pelo y esa mano que ve deslizarse hasta su muslo.

Ya no es capaz de ver todos sus colores. 

En los últimos días se ha ido apagando un interruptor tras otro. 

 

Cuando despertó y alguien le había vendado los ojos.  

_Clic._

Cuando le quitaron la venda de los ojos y no podía ver más allá de sus manos. 

_Clic._

Cuando sus manos no adquirieron color, ni tampoco el resto de las cosas. 

_Clic._

Cuando le comunicaron que podía ser permanente. 

_Clic._

Cuando vio a Glenda, con la sonrisa desgastada y recién salida de quirófano. 

_Clic._

Y el último, cuando se da cuenta de que no va poder ver los colores de Raoul, nunca más. 

_Vivir en blanco y negro se parece mucho a vivir en silencio._

Y, en el fondo del paladar, siente una oleada de petróleo. 

 


	4. Rojo

El primer color que le viene a la cabeza es el rojo. 

 

Tienen 12 años y Raoul se ha cansado de que Agoney le vea pintar. 

 

Quiere enseñarle cosas, cosas nuevas para hacerle partícipe del proceso. 

 

-Me pone demasiado nervioso que me mires todo el rato. 

 

Sólo es una excusa, claro. Raoul deja de ser consciente de su mirada mientras pinta. 

 

Agoney lo sabe perfectamente, pero también sabe que Raoul le está poniendo una condición implícita. 

 

Así que acepta, con un asentimiento mudo. Entre aquellas cuatro paredes, el rubio parece perder gran parte de la inseguridad que normalmente le atenaza y, entre aquellas cuatro paredes, Agoney se deja guiar por él como no se deja por nadie. 

Le gusta verle así, erguido, seguro, con la mandíbula alzada, la mano y el brazo sueltos para agarrar el pincel. Cuando Agoney evoca el recuerdo, le ve rojo.

 

Se sientan tras el escritorio, juntos por primera vez. Raoul en un taburete de la cocina y Agoney en una silla de ruedas con respaldo. 

 

-Mamá me mata si ve que te dejo la silla mala. 

 

Y la lección, cómo no, comienza con el rojo. 

 

-Hay 105 tonos de rojo, ¿lo sabías?

 

_Qué repipi es._

 

-Pues yo a ti te veo pintar siempre con el mismo- dice, con una carcajada incipiente entre los labios. 

 

-El rojo se combina con otros colores también y, bueno -frunce los labios en una línea delgada y niega con la cabeza- mamá no me quiere comprar más tipos. 

 

-¿A tu madre no le gusta que pintes?

 

-No es eso- Raoul niega con la cabeza, arrugando la esquina del folio.- Pero dice que tengo la habitación llena de trastos, que tengo que usar todo lo que tengo y cuando se gaste me compra más. No entiende que necesito más tonos- abre las manos, de repente, frustrado al recordar algunas de las peleas que ha tenido con su madre por ello. 

 

-Seguro que el próximo regalo son más pinturas, si eres un consentido -Ago le pincha un moflete con el índice que Raoul hincha y después suelta una risotada, cumpliendo el objetivo de Ago de que borre el gesto de frustración. 

 

-No soy un consentido, Ago.

 

-¿Y qué diferencia un tono de rojo de otro?

 

-¿Dirías que es lo mismo el rojo de una cereza que el rojo del atardecer?

 

Agoney niega con la cabeza, imaginándose la cereza y el atardecer. 

 

-Pues eso, que no tienen nada que ver. En realidad tiene mucho sentido que haya distintos tipos y que tengan nombres distintos también. 

 

-¿Te los sabes todos? -Abre los ojos, impresionado, preguntándose de dónde saca el tiempo Raoul para aprenderse todo eso. 

 

-Sólo los que más me gustan. Pero hay otras curiosidades, como que el rojo cadmio y el rojo carmesí son bastante parecidos, pero el cadmio cubre perfectamente las superficies y el carmesí siempre queda transparente. 

 

 

 

Agoney recuerda ese dato perfectamente unos cuantos años después, por el pensamiento recurrente que empezó esa misma tarde, el de que Raoul tenía que ser rojo cadmio porque cubría cada superficie, cada día que pasaban juntos, cubierto por entero, con brocha gorda, sin una sola transparencia o agujero por el que se colasen otras cosas. Raoul es rojo cadmio, sí, y ese es el único dato que recuerda de la primera lección, del primer color, del rojo. 

 

Al abrir los ojos otra vez, el rojo se desvanece y vuelve a haber silencio. 

 

La colcha es verde, o eso cree. Sólo hay dos, la verde y la azul, y mamá se llevó la azul a lavar en cuanto él llegó del hospital. 

 

Recuerda pensarlo, detenerse en ese instante, sabiendo que nunca más podrá discernir si está tapándose con su colcha favorita, o con la otra, ni si las rayas de sus sábanas eran grises, rosas y moradas o si había más colores. 

 

Silencio, por todas partes, en cada objeto de su cuarto del que no recuerda el color. 

 

Pero allí no. 

 

En su ventana, no, porque da directamente a la de Raoul. 

 

Ahora está en clase, en la universidad. 

 

Agoney se siente culpable por estar perdiendo clases, pero también lo suficientemente triste como para no querer asistir. 

 

Al principio sólo trataba de atormentarse a sí mismo con sus recuerdos, algo que se le da demasiado bien. 

 

Pero con los recuerdos de los dos, con los recuerdos de Raoul...

 

Llegan de nuevo los colores, vívidos en su memoria, aunque no pueda verlos con los ojos. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias a quien me lea. ¡No os olvidéis de vuestros colores! 
> 
> Este OS (esta historia, si consigo escribirla como quiero) quiero dedicársela a Agoise (what a surprise), me dio una de las principales ideas de la trama, lo que me ayudó un montón a que la idea que tenía en un principio cambiara y que ahora quiera que se transforme en algo un poquito más grande. Y, en general, porque es la persona que más me anima a seguir escribiendo. Por leerme siempre y porque... What's gonna be left on the world if you're not in it?


End file.
